


Sacrifices

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex by the M.A.L.P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



> For Green_Grrl who said, " Why did my TV never show Jack bending Daniel over an incalculably ancient altar and rogering him but good? Whyyyy?! *shakes fist at sky* *God agrees, smites SG-1 writers*"

It was a beautiful chamber. Gold. Jade inlay. Glyphs. Statues. Altar. Absolutely pristine. And Daniel didn't have a clue what it was all supposed to mean.

It was Heaven.

He had been taking rubbings of the various surfaces of the altar, scribbling in his notebooks, when he was shoved rudely from behind up against the altar by his favorite plebeian, crass, and apparently very horny Air Force colonel.

"Drop trou' and bend over, Danny-boy..."

"Jack, we can't!" Daniel stammered.

Jack always got like this when they were offworld, and honestly, Daniel was hardly any better, but this was an amazing temple. He pushed back against Jack, _just to get room to move_ he told himself, and turned to find himself now crushed against his lover, chest to chest. Jack took the opportunity to kiss him. One of those Jack-kisses that always melted his knees and fried his brain.

Daniel finally forced himself to pull away, gasping a little.

"We've always said we wouldn't when we were on an assignment," he protested weakly, "And the M.A.L.P. is right _there!_ "

"Wormhole's closed, Daniel," Jack pointed out.

Daniel shoved him away, laughing.

"You're absolutely right, it is. And that's the way it's going to stay. I have stuff to do."

Daniel couldn't deny it. He wanted Jack. But he always wanted Jack. He was getting used to that feeling. And this really was an amazing site. He wanted to at least have a complete set of rubbings from the altar, and may the floor around it.

But Jack wasn't going to be discouraged so easily. Daniel bent back over his papers and notes, and Jack shoved him from behind again. As Daniel scrabbled and protested, Jack caught him and lifted him, til they were face to face again, this time with Daniel on the altar, and Jack standing between his knees.

"Assignment, my ass. There's nobody on this planet but you, me, Teal'c and Carter."

"Well, imagine how damaging it would be to poor Teal'c to walk in on us fucking like rabbits."

With a dramatic sigh Jack reached up to his radio.

"Carter, what's your location?"

A brief delay, then a slightly breathless reply.

"We're about 5 kilks north of your position, sir. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Is Teal'c with you?"

"Yes, sir." The question was clear in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored out of my skull and Daniel's after me to tell him how much longer he has to play..."

"You should have come with me and left Teal'c to help Daniel," she said, the laughter barely suppressed in her voice. "You can tell Daniel that it's just what we thought. With this terrain, I'm sure by the time we get there, we'll have to stay overnight before coming back. He's got plenty of time with his temple. Just tell him not to touch anything."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jack gave Daniel his most wolfish grin. All fangs.

"Roger that, Carter. Don’t forget to check in."

Daniel just stared at him.

"Roger that?!" Daniel yelped in mock outrage, shoving Jack and hopping down off the altar. "You're feeling very confident, aren't you? I told you. I'm working!"

Jack leaned in close, wrapping long arms around him, and pinning Daniel at the hips. Deft fingers were already stripping off Daniel's utility belt and his sidearm. Jack thumped the weapon down on the surface behind him. Then he spun Daniel around.

"Quit it!" But his laughter gave him away. Jack had Daniel's pants down around his knees and was working on his own belt and fly.

"Look. If anybody tries to come in, shoot them." Jack's voice became thoughtful. "Maybe we should even practice that. When we get home. You can fire at targets with my cock up your ass."

The thought actually sent a shiver up Daniel's spine. But the comment also gave Daniel a thought. He craned his neck around.

"Oh. You are not going to fuck me with your P90 still strapped on."

"Oh, yes, I am." Jack said smugly. "This is the stuff of my wet dreams, Danny. Me, in flack jacket with my baby," he patted the gun affectionately, then slipped his shades on, "wearing my Ray Bans, with you bent over some really magnificent artifact, sinking my raging hard-on into your sweet, perfect ass."

As Jack spoke, his voice faded away into something close to rapturous, and he proceed to do just that. Shove himself in to Daniel. Somewhere in his many pockets he must have been carrying a packet of lube, because he was slick, and that was enough. Jack pushed insistently, but carefully, and Daniel breathed deeply and relaxed, and soon they were pounding into the altar, and Daniel prayed that General Hammond didn't take it into his head to dial them up for an update at just that moment, or Water was going to get an eyeful…

* * *

"They won't let us do that on the firing range, you know," Daniel mused.

Jack laughed.

Daniel thumped him and went back to his rubbings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story elicited some of my favorite feedback ever from someone in real life who did not know I wrote it. "You read this stuff? And write it?! I can't believe people like this! It's so crude!" :D *hugs RL troll*


End file.
